There are a number of problems associated with diapering infants while traveling There is the need for bags to carry clean and dirty diapers as well as other diaper changing equipment and lotions There is the need for a clean, comfortable place to put the baby to be changed. And there is the a need for third is the need to constrain the baby so it doesn't roll off the changing area.